


My Loyal Companion

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A poem about Rose, written from Ten's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

She drills those hazel eyes

Deep into the hearts of my soul

She speaks her mind

With that pleasant voice

And always knows just what to say

She keeps me in check

With her honesty and bluntness

She knows me more than I do

She's a fighter, my friend

My loyal companion


End file.
